


First Kiss

by 6lytherin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, ben really is the best, cute drabble, upset carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Carlos is insecure, and Ben helps him feel better. Oh, and Ben hates Cruella De Vil.





	First Kiss

It was a normal Saturday afternoon when Ben headed towards the Enchanted Lake. He was stressing over King duties and needed to clear his head. This was where he always came, for as long as he could remember. Swimming was something that calmed him no matter what was wrong. 

Growing closer, he noticed a familiar head of white and black hair seated on the edge of a rock. He squinted as he realized it was Carlos. 

He stopped in his tracks as he thought of what to do. Should he turn around and leave the boy alone? Or should he approach him and ask what was wrong? 

Deciding on the latter, his heart ached as he approached the sobbing boy. Ben thought for a moment about what he should say; he didn't want to scare Carlos away or upset him.

"Carlos?" He tried to sound as gentle as possible. Thinking of his mother and how she used to sound so sweet when comforting him. "Are you okay?" 

At the sound of his voice, Carlos jumped. He watched as the boy wiped his eyes in a desperate attempt to hide the fact he had been crying. 

"Ben! Hey, Ben, what's up?" His voice continued to crack and his lips wobbled. 

"Why were you crying?" 

The King sat beside the boy softly, and gave a sincere smile. 

Carlos' eyes shined, and Ben couldn't help but think he looked beautiful like this. Not that he wanted the boy to ever cry. But his eyes looked so big and vulnerable, and it made something inside of the soon to be King melt. 

"I wasn't crying," he tried to laugh it off, but Ben was determined to help the younger boy. 

"It's okay to cry. You can trust me. I just want to help you." 

Carlos smiled halfheartedly and nodded. "I know. That's what being King means, huh? But I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

He moved further away from Ben as he attempted to get up but was stopped by a hand grabbing his own. 

"No, that's not why I want to help. I want to help as a friend. As Ben, not as a King." He tugged on his hand softly and was satisfied when Carlos followed. 

They sat together in silence for a few moments. Neither saying anything, just staring into the Lake and enjoying the peacefulness. 

Carlos was the first to speak. 

"I just... I can't get my mom's voice out of my head. I know I haven't seen her in almost a year, but no matter what I do I keep hearing her scolding me in my head. Everytime I do something I can hear her telling me it's not good enough. I'll never be enough. I'll never be the leader Mal is, or as smart as Evie. I'll never be like Jay either." 

His voice was shaky as he continued to explain. 

"They're my best friends, and I'm not jealous. I love them more than anything, and they're family. But I just don't know what I'm good at. There's nothing special about me. I'm just me. I'm just boring Carlos De Vil, the boy who could never make his mother proud." 

Ben had no idea what to say to comfort the boy and his insecurities. He disagreed with everything Carlos was saying, but how to tell him that? 

"Carlos, I'm so sorry you feel that way. Your mother was wrong. So so wrong. Yeah, you're not Mal, Evie or Jay, but why would you want to be? They're amazing people and so are you. You are smart, and maybe you're not as athletic as Jay but that's perfectly fine. Tourney is not for everyone."

He reached over and wiped a few stray tears that were making their way down the smaller boys face. He couldn't deny the electricity that shot through his finger as he touched his skin. He couldn't help the smile that broke through. 

"You're the best damn Chess player that's ever been in Auradon, and that's true. You are so kind and caring, and you always make me smile and laugh. You always know what to say when I'm stressing over something stupid. You are an amazing guy, Carlos. You're.." he trailed off as a faint blush settled over his face. 

Carlos looked at him in wonder. "I'm what?" 

With a deep breath Ben gained enough courage to finish. "You're beautiful." 

Ben couldn't help the smirk that settled on his face as he watched Carlos struggle to speak. 

"Beautiful?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, you are. Never think you're not special. You have no idea how amazing you are to me. Can I kiss you?"

Ben had no idea where the sudden burst of confidence was coming from but he was grateful. 

It wasn't long before the two boys were locked together in what was the first of many amazing kisses. Ben made sure to remind Carlos just how beautiful and important he was as much as possible. He promised that one day Carlos would forget the horrible things his mother forced him to believe about himself, because none of them were true.


End file.
